


Roses

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prom, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Kokichi thought prom was stupid. It was just a bunch of tall jackasses dancing, what was the hype?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 79





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading NoUniqueName's Naegami prom fic!! There's only slight similarities, so go check theirs out! Also this was written in 1 hour with no editing so don't judge too harshly lol

Kokichi thought prom was stupid. It was just a bunch of tall jackasses dancing, what was the hype? He was probably influenced a bit by never having even being asked to go, but still.  
Despite prom usually only being held for the oldest year group, Hope's Peak decided to host one for each year, with it getting progressively bigger each year. And here they were now, at their final year of the academy's education.  
Kokichi had a crush.  
There's another sentence.  
He didn't wanna admit it, definitely not out loud, but he most definitely found someone cute. A certain detective with navy hair and a shy smile he adored. Not that he'd ever say that to anyone, mind you.  
He was smart enough to hold his tongue. Sure, he played around with the detective and flirted with him, but as far as he was concerned, Kokichi was just joking. Right?  
...right.  
So here he sat now, in class, two days before prom. He barely listened to the teacher as they described something, mainly focused on the note being passed around the class. He smirked, knowing whoever got that note would be embarrassed as hell. Everyone reads the notes as they get passed, they're not exactly secrets.  
So he zoned back out, doodling in his notebook. Small head sketches of the detective and himself, smiling as he drew a quick sketch of them hugging. He wouldn't go farther than that, even in his dreams.  
He jumped as he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Kirumi leaned forward, holding the note in her hand.  
"Ouma." Was all she said. Kokichi grinned.  
"Ah, you want me to pass it on? Fine, just for you Kirumom! So, who's-"  
"No, it's for you."  
He stopped, face slightly heated. He just chuckled, took the note and turned back around.  
'Ouma, could you meet me after school today, behind the school? I need to talk to you, in private.'  
It wasn't signed.  
Everyone else in the class probably knew who sent it around, for sure. But the trickster himself didn't, and that irritated him. However, he sighed, folded up the note and put it away.   
He had plans for after school now, anyways.

\- - -

Kokichi strolled towards the back of the school after the final bell. He wasn't in any sort of rush to please this mystery person; hell, they were probably about to beat him up. He wouldn't be surprised. He'd nearly laugh.  
But as he arrived, he turned the corner to see someone he didn't expect standing there.  
Shuichi Saihara himself.  
Kokichi stumbled back before Shuichi saw him, taking a moment to calm the heat rushing to his cheeks. Now that he thought about it, it did look like Shuichi's handwriting.  
Why did he know his handwriting?  
...so he could forge it later! Right.  
With a deep breath he regained his composure, walking around again and clearing his throat.  
"Why hello there, Saihara-chan!! You coulda just texted me, ya know. This was super elaborate."   
Shuichi turned to him when he heard his voice, smiling slightly when he realised who it was. There was that smile he loved.  
"Ah, hey Kokichi. Sorry for the hassle, it's just... this felt important." He said. That got Kokichi's attention.  
"Important, huh? Well then, speak away my faithful detective!" He said, walking closer and smiling at him. Shuichi took a step back.  
"A-ah, Ko- well- *sigh* I might as well just say it. Kokichi, I know you're always saying you think prom is stupid and all, but I gotta ask... willyougotopromwithme?!"  
The words tumbled out in a figurative heap, spilling right onto Kokichi and nearly knocking him back with the force.   
"W-what? Prom? With me?!" Kokichi asked, trying to make sure his hearing wasn't gone.  
"Y-yeah..!" Shuichi replied, holding out his hand. It was shaking.  
Kokichi didn't know how to respond. On one hand, he really didn't like prom. But on the other hand, going somewhere? With Shuichi? It was practically a date!!  
While Kokichi panicked inside he just stared between Shuichi's hand and Shuichi's face. You could see the taller man growing increasingly nervous. Eventually, he pulled back his hand.  
"I-I understand if you don't want to... it's fine. I'll just stay home, it's ok! So- so I'll see you la-"  
"Wait!"  
Shuichi turned back to Kokichi. Kokichi himself had to take a second; he'd barely even registered himself say that. But now he was staring up at Shuichi, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
Now or never, Ouma.  
"...d-don't stay home on my behalf, alright? Go on anyways..! I'm sure you'll have loads of fun with Kaede or space boy."  
And he fucked it up.  
Shuichi nodded slowly. "Yeah... alright. Sorry about- about all the hassle, Ouma."  
"I- n-none at all. Cya round, detective."  
And with that, Shuichi disappeared round the corner, leaving Kokichi alone.   
He just... stood there for a minute. He'd been waiting for something like this since he met the man, and he'd fucked it up.  
"...godDAMNIT!"  
He swung his hand around, punching the wall. He didn't do anything to the wall, but he bloodied his knuckles.  
"Great... fan-freaking-tastic."  
He'd better patch that up.

\- - -

Shuichi sat on his bed, rewatching the same video for the third time on how to tie a tie. It was a lot harder than it looked.  
"And over, then hold it there- what?" He murmured. After a moment of not moving, he yanked the tie off his neck and threw it; it didn't go very far though. He sighed.   
He had the rest of his suit on, and he decided to abandon the tie, just so he'd make it in time.   
Speaking of which, he should probably go soon. Kaito, Maki and Kaede were waiting for him there, as far as he knew. There was still a part of him that didn't want to go, but he felt he kinda had to.  
And suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.  
"Who is it..?"  
No answer.  
After waiting for a moment, he asked again. No answer.  
He was about to leave it there, deciding he just imagined it, when he heard another knock, this time longer, then footsteps. Intrigued at this point, Shuichi finally stood up, smoothing his hair down a little, despite that one bit that doesn't stay down. He walked over, hating how loud his shoes sounded in the quiet room.  
He opened the door, expecting Kaito to be waiting for him or something. Instead, he found a single rose on the floor, with a piece of paper next to it. A slight warmth coming to his cheeks, he picked them both up, reading the paper.  
"Follow me! (;"  
He looked down the hall, seeing more roses lain in a trail. Shuichi looked back in his own room, them placed the rose and paper on his bed, leaving and locking his dorm's door behind him.  
He wandered down the hall, picking up the first few roses before acknowledging he wouldn't be able to hold them all and stopping.  
The trail kept going, out of the dorms, to the main hall, past the gym (where music currently blared from), all the way out to the garden outside. One last rose lay inside, which Shuichi picked up.  
He then realised he wasn't alone anymore.  
"Huh. Didn't think you'd actually come."  
He looked up, eyes widening. Kokichi stood at the other end of the short garden, one more rose in one hand, bandages tied around the other. What happened there? He decided not to dwell on it.  
"K-Kokichi-?!"  
"Surprise!! Happy prom night, Shumai."  
Kokichi walked over, a white suit on with a light purple shirt. Shuichi had a navy suit and white shirt, with a single rose now tucked in its pocket.  
"So, uhh, about the other day-" Kokichi started. He was interrupted, though, by Shuichi pulling him into a hug. Kokichi let out a small yelp, but quickie tried to adjust.  
"I- wow, Shumai, clingy much?" He teased. Despite his words, he gripped onto Shuichi as tight as he could.  
"Hypocrite."  
"Shut up."  
Shuichi laughed, making Kokichi smile. He liked Shuichi's laugh.  
"So, uhh... I figured you might wanna be a bit separate from the whole event, so I brought us out here! Pretty smart, huh?" Kokichi boasted.

"I- yeah... thank you, Kokichi... but, are you sure you wanna do this-?" Shuichi started. He was promptly cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Yep! Definitely, positively, 100%! I- ...listen, I might not show it much, but I care about you Shumai. A whole bunch. But- don't go telling anyone that! If you do, I'll have to send my organization to shut you up!"  
Shuichi laughed again. "Alright, I guess I can keep you having emotions a secret."  
"Hey, I do have emotions! Just not your lame, sappy ones."  
"Like?"  
"Schandefraude!"  
Kokichi plopped himself down on a bench, patting beside him. Shuichi came and sat done beside him.  
"Don't you wanna dance or something?"  
"We can dance in a minute. I wanna stay here with you for now."  
"Hehehehehe... ok."  
Music poured from the gym as the two sat side by side, the smell of roses all around.   
Roses truly are for romantics.


End file.
